


Carpool?

by shishiyos



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiyos/pseuds/shishiyos
Summary: Norman finally gets a car of his own and naturally, they'd want to take it out for a spin. Everything should be fine, right?
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind, Neil Downe/Salma Ramsay
Kudos: 6





	Carpool?

**Author's Note:**

> 6/11/2020 reposted because of formatting issues lmao
> 
> So, me and two of my new found internet friends SpringZero and EvenceFlux got a little bit obsessed with Laika movies like Coraline, Paranorman, Boxtrolls, and Kubo. We made a little modern AU style that we like to call the Laika Boys modern AU which focuses on the weird friendship of Norman, Wybie, Eggs, and Kubo!  
> This fic is inspired by EvenceFlux's art!  
>  \--  
> AU specifications -  
> The characters are in senior year HS in modern times.  
> Agatha is not dead lmao and she's the cousin of Norman.  
> We still like to keep the paranormal aspect of the stories!

_ Carpool? _

_one-shot_

_shishiyos_

**_____**

"She's yours now." Perry Babcock tossed the car keys to Norman who clumsily caught it. "Take good care of her... or else."

"Now Norman, you drive safely. The car's finally yours so please, be a responsible driver." Sandra chuckled.

Norman beamed at his parents. He jiggled the keys on his hands.

"You folks have nothing to worry about. I passed the driver's test with ease. This should be easy-peasy!"

Norman turned and grabbed his coat and backpack from the shelf. He turned and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheeks and his dad a fistbump.

"Gotta go now. Can't be late for class!" Norman buckled himself up at the driver's seat and rolled down his windows. He gave one last wave goodbye to his parents before speeding off.

**\------**

Norman parked with ease at the school parking lot. He turned the ignition off and was ready to head into class. From his rearview mirrow, he spots a familiar motorcycle zooming into the parking lot. It was one of his best buddies, Wybie Lovat. Behind Wybie clutching on him for her dear life was Coraline Jones.

Norman waited for Wybie to park his motorcycle and remove his helmet. As soon as they dismounted the motorcycle, Coraline was ranting.

"For heaven's sake, Wyborne! We almost died!"

Wybie took a deep breathe then replied, "But we didn't!"

Norman beeped the car horn to get both their attention. Wybie's face lit up when he saw who was driving the car.

"Woah, woah, woah! Babcock! Sweet ride!"

Norman smiled smugly. "This old thing? Nah! It's secondhand."

"Still, four wheels huh? We gotta take this on a trip!"

Coraline approached them, still trying to fix her disheveled hair. She smiled at Norman.

"I'm riding with Norman to school next time." She teased.

"Oh come on, Jonesy. I'm not that bad of a driver!" Wybie whined.

The bell rang alerting the group that it was time to head in class.

**\-----**

When the lunch bell rang, Norman caught up with the rest of the gang - Kubo, Neil, and Eggs. Before they could even settle their lunch trays, Wybie was already going on about how Norman finally had a car of his own.

"Sweet!" Eggs slammed his tray on the table, "When are we taking it on a roadtrip?"

Norman choked on his food.

"Chill! We're not yet going on any roadtrips! I almost ran two red lights coming here. I doubt we'll survive 30 minutes out in the freeway."

Wybie took a bite of his food. "Well, we gotta go somewhere soon... and fast! We're on our last year of high school guys! It's just about time we go on an _all-boys road trip extravaganza_!"

Neil lowered his head. "Oh boy, Salma's not gonna like the sound of that."

Kubo rolled his eyes and laughed while Neil pouted. "The price of having a girlfriend, Neil."

Eggs perked up with an idea.

"Speaking of girlfriends, Winnie is hosting a party tonight!" Eggs exclaimed then he pointed his fork to Norman. "Carpool?"

"Fine." Norman said, defeated.

The boys cheered but it was cut short when the group of girls approached them.

"Already talking about the party tonight, boys?" Winnie asked. She gave Eggs a quick peck on the cheeks.

Norman and Kubo rolled their eyes.

"No PDA in the lunchrooms!" Norman announced.

Winnie and the girls giggled. They sat themselves at the same table. Beside Eggs sat Winnie, Coraline sat beside Wybie, and Agatha sat beside her cousin, Norman.

"Anyway, party starts at 8 sharp. Dad's out of town, so we got the Portley-Rind mansion all to ourselves!"

"Guess what, Win? Norman has a car now. He's carpooling us tonight." Eggs said.

Agatha gasped. "I can't believe Uncle Perry finally gave you the car!"

Norman shrugged. "It was about time, not gonna lie."

"Still, I'm riding with Winnie. I'm still half traumatized with Wyborne this morning. The last thing I need is to have Babcock here reinforcing my fear of male drivers." Coraline teased.

Wybie rolled his eyes while the group went into laughter.

The group went about their meal until the next bell rang. They all quickly headed back to their respective classes.

Kubo and Norman happened to have the same class next so they stuck together.

"I've got a question." Kubo said. "You still... see the dead right?"

"Uh huh." Norman raised his eyebrows.

"Well, doesn't it mess with your driving?"

"Well," Norman started. "It is weird that you sometimes run through a bunch of ghosts, and some even jumps in for a ride. But, it's pretty harmless."

"Ah well, I just wanted to make sure you're in your right mind while driving. Don't wanna jinx it." Kubo replied.

The bell rang for the second time implying that they were already late so the pair rushed to the classroom.

**\-----**

It was 7:30 pm and Norman was just about to head out. His phone was buzzing nonstop from his excited friends.

He rushed out of his room, grabbing his jacket.

Sandra stopped him in the hallway. "Where are you off to, young man?"

"Party at Winnie's. I'll be home before midnight."

"You only had the car for less than a day and you're already off to parties, eh?" Perry chimed in from the living room.

Norman shrugged.

"Okay dear. Strictly no drinking. Be home before midnight." Sandra said and waved her hand to dismiss him.

Norman rushed out and hopped in the car. He buckled his seatbelt and fixed his mirror. What he saw made him jump his seat. At the backseat sat a fat ghost. The ghost was in its usual green-tinted hue and this ghost seemed to be staring blankly into nowhere.

Norman was used to the sight of ghosts but he felt oddly weird with this one. Normally, he'd just have to talk to the ghost and they would go away when he asked.

"Uh... sir? Can I help you?"

" _Ho...ome..._ " The ghost moaned and he raised his arm and pointed to a direction.

Norman shuddered.

"I have somewhere to be right now, Mr. Ghost. Sorry."

With that, the ghost disappeared but Norman had a feeling he was still lingering around since he started the car and it felt heavy to drive, as if there was an extra overweight package in his trunk.

Norman arrived at Wybie's house. Wybie was absolutely excited to see him pull up the driveway. He immediately took the front seat.

"Well you're late! We got fifteen minutes to spare to pick up Kubo and Eggs!"

"What about Neil?"

Wybie chuckled. "He's already with Salma at Winnie's. The girls went into a lot of effort for tonight's party."

They drove to their other friends' house and Wybie was exceptionally vocal about Norman's slow driving. If only Norman could explain that he probably has a big fat ghost weighing the car down.

They finally picked up Eggs and Kubo then proceeded to head to Winnie's house. Suddenly, they heard a thud - something hit the roof of the car. Norman stepped on the breaks, causing the boys to jolt forward.

"What in the world is that?" Eggs explained.

"I'll check." Kubo said as he opened his window to check what fell on the roof.

To his shock, a black cat jumped into the car with them. Eggs shrieked.

"Chill! It's just my cat!" Wybie said, beckoning the cat to his lap. "Hey, buddy! I didn't know you followed us all the way here!"

Eggs looked at Wybie furiously. "Your black cat follows you everywhere?"

"Uh, maybe? He only comes around when he knows something's up."

"Are you implying we're in some sort of danger?" Kubo asked, terrified.

The boys were silent for a while, and then they burst into laughter.

"Okay, enough. We need to get to Winnie's." Norman said as he proceeded to step on the accelerator.

**\-----**

"Do I turn right or left, Eggs?" Norman asked as they reached a crossroad.

"Uh, right." Eggs replied.

That's when Norman felt the familiar feeling. He saw a green tint surrounding the car and near his ear he heard the familiar moan, " _Ho...ome.."_

The car turned left on its own.

"Uh, Norman? I said we go right."

Norman tried to gather his words but he was too mortified to speak.

"Norman... what's happening?" Wybie asked.

Norman removed his hands from the steering wheel, showing his friends.

"I'm not controlling the car."

The boys' eyes widened.

"What the fu-"

The car stopped at a dead end. The boys were all too scared to talk at this point. They heard a low grumble coming from the engines and the car was shaking.

"Norman, what is happening?" Kubo asked, grabbing on his seatbelt for his dear life. Even the cat, who was once in Wybie's lap jumped back to Eggs at the backseat.

The car began to float and it turned itself 90 degrees to the left, facing what looked like an abandoned dirt road that was steeping downhill.

The car emitted a high pitched sound and Norman realized that it was too late.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" He screamed.

With that, the car went zooming downhill on its own accord.

They all screamed.

"We're gonna die!" Eggs screamed.

"Norman, the brakes!" Wybie demanded. Norman was repeatedly stepping on the breaks with no avail.

"Nothing's working!"

Kubo pointed at Wybie's seat. "Wyb, sever the wires!"

Wybie pulled out the car wires and snapped them into two, but the car just kept going.

They continued screaming.

In their point of view, they saw a big Acacia tree and the car was headed straight to it.

"We're gonna crash into that tree!" Kubo screamed.

"Brace yourselves for impact!" Norman ordered.

But before they could crash into the tree, the car stopped abruptly just inches in front of it. The boys caught their breathe.

Then the car stopped glowing green and the fat ghost showed himself to the group. He was sat next to Eggs all along.

Eggs couldn't even scream when he saw the ghost.

" _I'm... home... thank y... ou..._ "

Then it disappeared for good.

**\-----**

Norman and the boys got out of the car as quickly as possible. When he saw the wrecked state of his car, he fell on his knees.

"I barely had it for a day..."

Kubo placed his hand on Norman's shoulder. "I guess I jinxed it, buddy."

Eggs was furious.

"You meant to tell us, there was some sort of poltergeist riding with us all along?! And you kept quiet?!"

Wybie cut in and changed the topic.

"Guys, well... we still have time to get to the party." He offered.

"If we start walking now, we might get there in an hour."

**\-----**

_Portley-Rind Manor  
9:30 pm_

"Where were you boys?" Winnie bellowed as he opened the doors to the four disheveled boys.

"And what happened to all of you?"

Coraline and Agatha followed behind Winnie and gasped when they saw the state of the boys.

"What the heck?" Coraline asked, baffled at the current state of her friends. “And how did that cat get here?”

"And Norman, where's your car?" Aggie added.

The boys looked at each other for a second then back at the girls.

"Haunted." They replied in unison.


End file.
